1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in roll or coil holders and particularly to an adjustable decoiling device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for insertion into the hollow core of a roll or coil of material to support the roll or coil and to facilitate its unwinding are known. It is also known to use an adjustable device to accommodate rolls or coils with different inside diameters, see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 442,309 and 2,875,962.
Rolls of sheet steel are used in forming and bending sheet metal into arcuate panels which may be joined together along adjacent seams to form arched metal buildings. Machines for this purpose are made by MIC Industries, Inc. of Reston, Va.
There is a need in the art for a device which can rotatably support these large heavy rolls of sheet steel while it is fed into the various shaping, shearing and bending sections which form the sheet steel into the arcuate building panels.
These rolls of sheet steel are typically uncoiled by placing a core having a size slightly less than the inside diameter of the roll inside the hollow center of the roll. The ends of the core extend past the ends of the roll and are supported so that the roll can be rotated to dispense sheet steel.
With this known arrangement, only a certain size core can be used with a particular size roll of sheet steel. It is therefore necessary to keep various size cores on hand for use with different size rolls of sheet steel. Rotation of the large heavy roll can be difficult when using such a core.
Another problem arises as a result of an inturned lip portion formed on the inside edge of the roll of sheet steel. This lip extends into the hollow center of the roll and must be cut off to enable placement of the above described core in the roll.